


Protego Totalum

by 1236789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1995, Competition, Daily Prophet, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Discrimination, GPA, POV Draco Malfoy, Values
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1236789/pseuds/1236789
Summary: Incomplete.





	1. Initially

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shilo1364](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/gifts).



Eyes straining from the homework, Draco knew he had gone beyond what the assignment called for. Irrelevant; he made it a point to achieve higher scores and boost his GPA. His eyes and head hurt from all the studying; he’d been at it nearly all weekend. But the end of term was so close. He did better than Potter and Weasel easily, and fully expected a higher score than everyone else of his year. Except that damn mudblood. His GPA had always been right below hers. However, Draco noted that she spent very little time being mocked by the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die.


	2. Scourgify

Looking at his report hurt physically. Not only was that foul mudblood Hermoine above his scores in DADA but the top of the class this term was the-boy-who-wouldn't just-die. Draco screamed and threw the report across his dorm to the floor. When it hit the floor he hexed it to incinerate and watched furiously as it burst into magically contained flames. His blood boiled with injustice. A mudblood and a half-blood. Draco scowled. No studying was happening today. He picked up the Daily Prophet. He grinned as he read but was also dreading when Madam Undersecretary Professor Umbridge mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incomplete.


	3. Sonorus

He has never been good enough. To be a death eater. To be a pureblood. To be a Malfoy. But Salazar! Draco had tried. He had burnt bridges faster than they could be imagined.

Not that any of his 'allies' wanted to acknowledge his contributions. They were minuscule in comparison to others. Now he was trapped. He had nowhere to turn. If he didn't kill Headmaster Dumbledore then Draco was as good as dead.

So he was going to do it. He was. He was, he chanted it mentally using his techniques for studying to try and manipulate himself into murder. No. Not murder. Dumbledore was already dead and he would only verify that the body was put to rest...


	4. Evanesco

Only alone, in the darkness, did Draco find the confidence to ponder the "truths" he dared not question around any of his kind

And yet... there was Potter the half blood, dealing a near-fatal blow to Lord Voldemort at the ripe old age of less than one.

There was Hermione the mud-blooded filth who challenged Draco's formerly clear understanding of reality. It made him dizzy. 

Potter's athletic ability.

Granger's intelligence.

It was impossible. Draco had so much experience in denying these thoughts outside the safety of isolation.

Granger excelled. She was a true force to be reckoned with. 

Potter defied Draco's world. He was much stronger both in willpower and athletic ability.

And Weasel. He was 'pureblood'. Draco had been furious in the beginning. He couldn't understand what he had long perceived as the impossible.

Did it even matter anymore? He was already labeled. He wouldn't be accepted at this point. Six years. But Potter had proved the impossible was not.

Draco frowned as he realized he had been crying out of hatred. He took a deep breath before rolling over and letting his eyes rest.


End file.
